


LilBoyLovers.com

by SmegmaSlut101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blood As Lube, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Corruption, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dildos, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Extremely Underage, Face-Fucking, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gay Sex, M/M, Mindfuck, Mpreg, Pedophilia, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Sounding, Underage Rape/Non-con, Watersports, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams, camboy, dragon dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmegmaSlut101/pseuds/SmegmaSlut101
Summary: Bubblez and Apple have a camboy stream together, but don't expect to be abducted together
Relationships: camboy/stranger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	LilBoyLovers.com

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bussyboi13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bussyboi13/gifts).



> THIS IS GRAPHIC if you don't like it stop reading ;)  
> P.S. the boys use she/her pronouns in the story  
> Have fun jerking

Lil Boy Lovers.com  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Bubblez switches on the live, giddily getting in frame and flashing a sweet smile. She’s wearing a pair of bright pink fishnets and a purple lace set that barely covers her nipples and baby bulge (which is intentional of course). Behind her is a white bed with a box on it, holding two new dildos her fans had sent her: one purple and dragon-shaped and the other clear and confetti like. Her smile grows as she sees the viewer count in the corner increase. 

Bubblez kneels there swaying from side to side and reading the chat box as she waits. After a few minutes, her regulars start to get impatient, which prompts her to pull the purple dildo outta the box and say, “Hi pedos! I’m so so happy you could make it to my live today, and I’m so happy you invited all of your friends like I asked.” Bubblez twists a strand of blonde hair around her finger while saying, “Now, as all of you know, last week I said that today’s stream would be special because I was inviting a FRIEND!” Her mouth goes wide in excitement and she looks behind the camera, motioning with the dildo hand for someone to come to her.

On screen, the viewers see a pair of smooth brown legs walk into the frame, wearing baby pink heels. The legs kneeled down, revealing a strappy pink lingerie outfit, hot pouty lips, and big doe eyes. The chat box starts going wild as she turns to the side and bounces in place, giving the fans a perfect view of her jiggly ass. Then she waves out at the thousands of pervs watching.

“So, I hope all of you recognize Apple, a friend of mine who’s also on here!” Bubblez says, looking over at Apple, who’s preoccupied reading the dirty comments.

She taps Apple’s leg with the dildo, whispering in her ear. “Girl, we got all night to show our holes to these pedos,” Apple says, rolling her eyes, “But, yea, I gotta channel too! Thanks Bubblez for bringing me on and for all of y’all for tuning in right now. If you wanna see my face again you could find me at www dot LilBoyLovers dot com slash JuicyApple with no space.” She finishes, flashing a smile to the fans, showing off her smile that has a cute gap in the middle. Then she looks over at Bubblez saying, “I think they like us together.” The chat box pings as the boys giggle.

REMI2376: I can’t wait to rip open their holes

wTNYc12: What fucking baby whores! So young and wanna be used like street sluts

PervM: Can’t wait till someone comes over and RAPES UR ASSES

The fan are eating us up they both think to themselves. After a few minutes of reading hot chat messages and responding, Bubblez says, “Okay guys! So who thinks this will fit up my baby hole,” while waving around the purple dragon-shaped dildo. It looks to be as thick as her forearm as she brings it down and leans back, pushing her purple panties to the side. Her little dicklette falls out as her pink hole winks at the viewers. Then she throws her legs back almost reaching behind her head and rubs her hole with the tip.

HEFF321: Look at that fucking slut hole prolly able to swallow my fist.

wTNYc12: When I get my hands on you ur pussy will never be empty babyslut. Anytime I’m not fucking you, I’ll have you plugged up like my personal cumsock, keeping all my loads inside you like the cumdump u r.

MrDADDY3: SHOVE IT UP UR HOLE PIG!! OR I’LL COME DO IT MYSELF!!!

Bubblez laughs at the last one, saying, “K daddy, no need to be aggressive. But before I do, Apple?” Both boys exchange smiles before Apple jumps up, reaching into the box and pulling out a thick clear dildo filled with confetti. Then she sits back down, but this time having her feet planted on the ground and her knees bent, sitting upright.

Apple bites her lip and says to the viewers, “Do you daddies think I could fit this up me,” bouncing in her position and rubbing the tip of it underneath herself. Then she drags it along her smooth thighs, showing that it wasn’t any ordinary dildo in the slightest. It’s shaped like a bowling pin you’d see at the bowling alley, bugling at the top and around the base. Her kinky hair bounced on her head as she teased the viewers, pretending to lower herself onto it.

PervM: Id fuck ur big ass till it’s squirting out my cum BITCH

HEFF321: Look at that ASS JIGGLE that bitch was made to be FUCKED

REMI2376: When I get my hands on you, i’m gonna teach u a lesson cumdump bitch. Don’t tease a man if you don’t want him to RAPE. UR. ASS.

Bubblez poured lube out on the purple dildo, letting it drip down her hairless thighs, as she flashes cheeky smiles at her fans. “Are u daddies ready?” she says, lining it up with her hole. A bunch of chats start popping up as she rubs it in circles around her pink hole. She laughs a little bit before finally pushing in some of the head, her hole becoming red and irritated, stretching out around it. She moans out in pain as she pushes the dragon cock 2 more inches deeper.

wTNYc12: Fuck your hole faggot. I wanna see it fucking prolapse like a whores hole.

MrDADDY3: TAKE IT ALL FUCKPIG! I CAN’T WAIT TO MAKE UR ASS BLEED SISSY!

Bubblez keeps pushing farther into her undeveloped body, starting to fuck herself with it only half way in. Her little dick jumped as she pumped in and out. “Fuck it’s too big,” she exclaims, laughing to Apple, who’s lubing up her bowling pin dildo. 

“You ready to stretch my hole, daddies?” she says, starting to sit down on the bulbous head of the dildo. “Fuck,” she moans, making sure the camera could see her hole breaking open. Her baby dick started to get hard in her pink panties as she loudly moaned, the head of the pin popping in. When the dildo hit halfway, she started biting her lip, grabbing at the curly buns on her head. 

HEFF321: Her black ass needs to be stretched by ME

REMI2376: Imma make that bitch take all my loads! FUCK SOME BABIES UP HIS VIRGIN ASS!!

ALPHA6969: that boy has the prettiest face I’ve ever seen, can’t wait till she’s a ruined slut! IM GONNA LOCK HER UP IN MY BASEMENT AND MAKE HER MY FUCKSLAVE!!!

Both boys continued bouncing themselves on the dildos, their small dicks excited by being filled so much. Bubblez looks at the clock while fucking herself and notices the boys only have 12 minutes before his mom would come home. She groans, annoyed, and looks at the camera saying, “I’m so sorry all u daddies out there, but my mom will be home in ten minutes and I can’t get caught with all of u watching me like this.” 

PervM: YEA U CAN BITCH! LET HER KNOW HOW MUCH OF A SLUT U TWO R! SHE’LL SELL UR ASS ON THE STREET LIKE THE CHEAP BABYSLUTS U TWO R

MrDADDY3: FUCK UR FAT ASS FASTER APPLE

HEFF321: Fuck I’d totally fuck u right in front of ur mom bitch. Tie her up and she can watch me rape ur ass till cum starts coming out ur mouth slut

The boys keep fucking themselves for five minutes before telling the fans they have to sign off. “Byeeee!” each boy says, waving at the camera.

ALPHA6969: Gonna send u a copy of my dick so u can fuck me next stream bitch ;)

wTNYc12: Thanks cumdump bitch 

MrDADDY3: IM GOING TO HUNT UR BABY ASSES DOWN RAPEMEAT

ALPHA6969: I’m gonna throw ur pretty black ass in my trunk and use you until ur just a brain dead cocksleeve.

Both boys giggle at the weird comments, switching off the stream and falling on the floor. “Hunt US down and throw me in HIS TRUNK” Apple laughs, “That crazy perv!” They let their holes rest for a few minutes and read more comments from his stream. When they feel tight enough to walk around, they run to the bathroom and start their nightly skincare routines, blasting Cyber Sex by Doja Cat. They get there in perfect timing because as Bubblez turns on the water, they hear the front door being unlocked. 

————————————————————————————————

When the boys finally get back to Bubblez room, they see the computer’s camera light still on. “Hey A, I turned off the stream right?” Bubblez asks, looking confused and biting her red lips.

Apple responds, “Yea you definitely did B, like, I watched you do it.” So, they kneel down in front of the laptop for the second time today, and Bubblez taps the mousepad. The screen lights up after a second, displaying a new stream with around 20 of her regulars watching. It’s just like before, except now, Bubblez isn’t in control. The mouse flies all over her screen, opening different files and tabs. But the comments are what scares them the most.

MrDADDY3: The princesses are finally back. Enjoy ur sleep girls, it’ll be the last u ever get

REMI2376: Can’t wait to leave her black ass in an alley dripping my seed and let my brothers use her like a cumdump. WRITE ON HER ASS NEIGHBORHOOD CUMDUMP SLUT

ALPHA6969: These girls won’t even look like girls when we’re done, THEY’LL LOOK LIKE CUM-STAINED FUCKPIGS AND NOBODY WILL HELP THEM CUZ THEY’LL SEE WHO THEY TRULY ARE! THEY’RE BABY SLUTS MEANT TO BE USED BY REAL MEN. MEANT TO LICK OUR BOOTS AND SERVE US LIKE THE BITCHES THEY ARE! AND AFTER TONIGHT THEY WILL

Both boys scream and Apple slams the computer shut, her face a mix of “IM ABOUT TO VOMIT!” and “WHAT IN THE FUCK!!”

After sitting there for a minute, Bubblez asks, “Wait, someone was hacking my computer right? I mean we couldn’t stop it or do anything!” She hopes she’s wrong and hopes her eyes were just playing tricks on her. She waits another minute before booting it back up, seeing the apple loading screen. When it finally finishes, the screen displays a google maps tab, showing their current location and a destination 9 hours away in a whole different state.

Bubblez puts on The Notebook to calm their nerves, but both boys still can’t get a wink of sleep.

———————————————————————————————

By morning, they’re still shaken, but feel safer. It’s not like someone was really gonna kidnap them in the night, right?Bubblez heard her mom wake up half an hour ago and could already smell some simmering sausage and buttery eggs. “I’m glad you were here with me A,” Bubblez says groggily, as she starts to stand up. Then, she rummages through a drawer and finds two pairs of shorty shorts, throwing one at a still-sleeping Apple.

She moans and slaps the pillow, saying, “Aye Aye, calm down,” finally looking over at Bubblez, who’s already changed. She slowly picks up the tiny pair of shorts that were thrown to her, and asks “Do you really think my big ass would fit in THESE! You gotta be playing with me CUZ I KNOW you didn’t just assume this.” Both boys laugh for a while before going to brush their teeth.

—————————————————————————————————

By noon, the boys are antsy and decide to stop talking out loud and start texting.

A: I’m soooo fuckin bored

B: Me toooo Theres nothing to do in my house

A: There’s no snacks either and I gotta keep this ass fat

B: I hate you and gimme some ass plz

A: We should go somewhere but like idk where and I only brought 20

B: OMG YESSS hmm what about like to the mall. and dw u can pay me back later i’ll give u some

A: OKAY which one??

B: White Oaks of course, only one where u can buy dildos without an ID ;)

A: Girl, i think you got ENOUGH

————————————————————————————————————

“Oooo I love this skirt, don’t you?” Bubblez says to Apple, holding out a pink mini skirt that will definitely make her balls hang out. 

“Um OBVI, it’d look so cute on you and it’s your size.” Apple says, looking it over. Once they check out, they keep shopping all over the mall, getting weird stares from creepy men, but they know it’s because they’re not dressed like average boys. Bubblez’s wearing a jean mini skirt with her balls tucked in and a hot pink crop top. Apple is wearing a similar crop top, but instead in blue, and has low-waisted skinny jeans on, showing off her long legs. “These men can’t admit just one gay boy is hot. Even when we look more like a woman than some of these bozos out here. I hate men.”

Bubblez responds, “Me too,” and tucks some blonde hair behind her ear. They keep walking in and out of stores until they get separated in the shoe section. Bubblez is over on one side trying on as many stilettos and pleasers as she can while Apple is on the other side looking at every chunky shoe she there is. Apple had already sat down to take a break from shoe shopping when she gets a text:

B: God my feet wanna kill me.

A: Mine too lol

B: No I MEAN MURDER ME

A: BYE so u ready to go?

B: yea, but let’s meet in the bathroom near me, I haven’t seen anyone go in so it looks safe enough. I also have to go very bad.

A: kk

B runs to the bathroom, knowing A is on her way. Once he gets in a stall, his pee flows out and he sighs in relief. He hears the door swing open, but it doesn’t shut for a few seconds, and hears a lot of feet shuffling outside the door. “Hey?… Apple?…Are you fuckin with me or something?”

A deep voice responds, “No, we’re not fucking with you, but we are going to fuck your baby holes slut!… or should I say Bubbles.” Her blood runs cold hearing that, looking for any possible escape. But everything moves too quick; she hears the bathroom door lock, a man is already reaching over the stall and unlocking the stall door, the men are grabbing at her and pushing their bulges through their jeans at her.

Bubbles feels a sharp slap and reality hits her. 

“Hey Bitch!” A bald white man says, “We didn’t just come to the bathroom to fuck you, open up that mouth, you’re gonna be our portable toilet.” Bubblez knows she should scream for help or push away, but she can’t move anything. The man had knocked her off the toilet with that slap, leaving her all exposed, and drags her up by her blonde hair. Bubblez body shakes in fear as she’s kneeling on the wet floor. The man then grabs onto Bubblez’s nose and jaw, screaming, “I said, OPEN WIDE BITCH!” 

Then he pulls out his soft dick, still a good four inches, and starts pissing on the boy. It was hot and yellow and dripped down her chest and choked her throat. She feels helpless as the man holds her face open in such a degrading way. 

“Yea Bitch, choke on my piss! You like being our little toilet princess?” Other men start to join in, holding out their dicks and pissing on Bubblez. Her makeup is running down her face at this point and some men were even shooting straight into her eyes on purpose. She made silent cries for help, but her throat was so full of the men’s hot piss she couldn’t do anything.

“Look at this piss stinking bitch! She’d prolly take any man’s piss long as he treated her like the whore she is!”

“I think the bitch is enjoying it, look at her little pecker poking outta the skirt. She wants us all to use her holes like a cocksleeve baby!”

“Fuck dudes, I’m ready to make that ass bleed!”

——————————————————————————————

Apple makes her way to the bathroom, stopping in the heels aisle when one catches her eye. A dark red one that looks like it could’ve belonged to a vampire of some sort. She loves it. With heels in hand, she pushes open the bathroom door, but it doesn’t open. Confused, she presses her ear up to the door and listens: It sounds as if a sink is on and men are laughing- or is that screaming. She thinks to herself, ‘What did B get herself into this time! Always starting fights and I have to clean up her messes-‘ But abruptly, the door unlocks and a hefty black man opens it, grinning a wide mischievous smile down at the tall, black, girly boy.

Apple feels that something isn’t right, seeing two other grown men behind the hefty one, and steps back a little. She was about to scream bloody murder when the man in front grabs her with both hands, one by the hair and the other fully covering her mouth. She tries to scream as the big man drags her into the isolate bathroom, but no sounds ever come out. 

A bunch of men swarm Apple and flip her over, ass up, as soon as she’s thrown on the cold tile and strip her pants off. They laugh at the young boy, one saying, “Aww look at her cute hello kitty panties. Too bad she won’t ever wear them again.” Apple feels someone rip them off of her and something cold being squirted out onto her. She tries to scream, but only a squeal comes out, because a man in front of her wearing a gold chain sticks his dick in her mouth. As Apple’s being choked by the already hard cock, the man grabs her by the hair and whispers, “If you bite, I’ll stuff my finger right up your piss slit.” If Apple weren’t already gagging from the dick in her mouth, she would be from the man’s threat.

“Hurry up and fuck her ass! I wanna see it jiggle like a back-alley slut’s!”

Apple squeals out as someone behind her pushes his big dick inside her, no prep at all. The man stretching her out grunts and grabs hold of her hair buns like handlebars, pounding her into the floor. He was a black man, big and burly, his beer gut filling the dip in Apple’s back and his black dick was over a foot at least. After a few minutes of raw fucking her poor hole, Apple’s ass starts to tear.

“Please…STOP,” Apple tries to choke out with the dick still deep in her throat. Tears stream down her face as blood streams down her thighs and onto the white tile. The man fucking her throat started going deeper, pressing Apple’s face into his thick bush of pubes.

“Yea, take it all cumslut. I know you want this sick daddy’s load down your throat!”

“This black ass is so motherfucking tight I’m just breaking her a new hole! This bitch won’t be able to walk when I’m done making her my slave! IM GONNA TIE THIS RAPEBITCH UP AND MAKE HER MY COCKSLEEVE!”

Apple was so busy being raped by the two men, she didn’t notice Bubbles being raped in the open stall next to her. Except, how could she notice, with Bubblez being on a man’s lap on the toilet and another man in front of her. Nobody could be able to see her little body stuck between the two big cocks even if they were to walk in.

Bubblez silently cries out, her face slick with tears and piss as the men under her and in front of her take turns slamming into her hole together. 

“This bitch’s hole won’t be tight anymore! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR BABY HOLE RAPESLUT!”

“FUCK the sluts’s milking me like a bitch in heat! Like she’s begging for my load up her little ass! IM ABOUT TO SHOOT SOME RAPEBABIES UP IN HER UGH!”

The man in front of her slumps down and heaves for a second before slapping her bruised ass. Bubblez could feel his cum shoot up into her belly, making it grow even bigger, filling up more with each load dropped in her. Once he leaves the bathroom, another man walks into the stall and takes his place.

“IM READY TO RAPE THIS BABY SLUT LIKE SHE DESERVES!”

Both boys cry out for help to silent ears as the men keep raping every orifice on their body. 

“Hey slut,” the man with the gold chain says to Apple, coming back for a second round. Apple’s body has fresh cum and dried cum spread over it and she looks dead. “You know how I said your piss slit was a punishment and you got that cute little scared look… Well, that got me even HORNIER!” Suddenly, the man bends down and sticks his cock into the gaping hole, still leaking cum from someone else.

Apple eyes flash open once again and she whimpers out, “please… help me, please-“ The man with the chain grabs both her nipples and uses them to slam his cock into her, getting deeper than any man before. The boy cries out, tears still dripping down her cheeks. She feels like her inside are being mashed up, and they are.

“So, I think you’re ready right?” The man says, pouring some lube out on his finger and starting to jack off Apple’s small cock. He smiles as she tries to fight it, tries to pretend she’s not turned on by this.

“YOU’RE SICK!” She cries, trashing her body around and trying to get away. The man only pulls her back, and places his finger on the top of her baby dick, saying “I know.” Then he starts to dip into her piss slit.

Apple screams out, crying helplessly as other men around laugh at her. Most of the men have left by now, only around four remaining there. “Please PLEASE take it out sir! Please it’s not supposed to be INNN-“ Her sentence is cut off by the man curving his finger inside. 

He laughs in a dark voice and says, “Not supposed to be in where, princess? Tell me and I’ll take it out.” She takes a deep breath, but every time she tries to talk, he goes deeper and deeper until his whole middle finger is in her dick. Then he fucks her both ways, up her ass and through her dick, hitting her slut button in both directions. 

She whimpers having zero control of what’s happening, letting the man use her body like a toy.

“Look at you, not even fighting back anymore! Did I break you princess? Are you gonna be my little cocksleeve forever now! ANSWER ME BITCH!”

Apple tries to open her eyes and look up, but in her dazed state she says, “I wanna be your cocksleeve daddy. Break- break me…”

That was all it took to send him over the edge. He curved his finger in Apple’s baby dick while he came, making her body twitch as her belly grew with another load.

“FUCK YOU’RE GONNA BE MY FAVORITE BABY SLUT! SO WILLING TO BE USED BY A SICK DADDY LIKE ME! TAKE MY LOAD RAPEMEAT! FUCKING IMPREGNANTE U WITH MY RAPEBABY!”

He comes hard, falling on top of her and heaving for a minute. When he takes his finger out, he feels Apple’s hot cum squirting from the stretched piss hole, her sticky load all over his chest.

“So you did like it, slut,” he says, standing up and washing off in the sink. Apple tries to will herself to run, but her body is too weak to move.

Bubblez could be heard next to her still bouncing on the two men’s dicks. They come loud inside her.

“IM GONNA SHHOOT MORE BABIES UP YOUR SHIT HOLE BITCH! YOU’RE NOT GONNA KNOW WHO THE DADDY IS WHEN U HAVE MY RAPE BABY! FUCK!” 

That man pulls out and leaves with another guy who wanted to wait to see Bubblez stop resisting. The two last men who were in the bathroom had made plans for the helpless boys. The man on the toilet seat had been fucking Bubblez for over an hour, since the start, edging himself to kill Bubblez with his load.

“I’m about to cum baby. You’re gonna feel my load go up your body and you’ll choke on it and it’ll blind your eyes. It’s gonna shoot right up to your brain and fry it. You’re gonna be my braindead little cockslut. I’m gonna take you home and tie you up so you never leave. YOU’RE GONNA BE MY CHEAP RAPE SISSY FOREVER BITCH!”

The man’s cum did exactly that, shot up straight through her body. She wasn’t exactly braindead, but she could pass as someone who was if anyone asked. Her eyes glazed over and cum spilled out of her mouth. It also spilled out of her ass, along with piss and blood. The man pushed his dick in the farthest it would go and it started to stick out from her already large cum-filled belly. 

After a minute, the man pulls the cocksleeve off his dick and stuffs her body in a black duffel bag. Apple’s brown body was already in a different duffel next to Bubblez. The men stand tall over the boys bodies and laugh at how little they’ve become. The boys look like a shell of their former self with their cum-stains, bulging bellies, and lifeless eyes. Finally, the men zip up their bags and bid farewell to each other, leaving out of different exits of the mall. 

These men would later fly out to Mexico once their faces had been on the news, bringing their brain-dead sissys with them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u came ;) Leave a comment on what else u want me to write


End file.
